Last Laugh 3: Training
"OK! Now listen, Starfright may start to attempt to drag you off. Do. Not. Panic. Stab the cut on her eye and she'll let you go from shock. Moonfright, however, isn't affected by this. So, what you must do is.." I continue explaining how to defeat Starfright and Moonfright. I can clearly hear Ray and Robloxian talking in the background. Whatever, I do not mind. "So, how long have you known SweetPsycho?" Robloxian asked Ray. Ray shrugged. "About 5-6 years. But we should probably pay attention to Psycho." "Why?" Dragon said. "I have three reasons," Ray answered, holding up three fingers. "One, the information she's giving us is pretty important. Two, she's giving you guys," He motioned to Robloxian, Henriot, and Dragon. "Some really good weapons similar to her VoidShard ones. Three, ever since she was killed then brought back to life, Psycho kinda became an entity made entirely from rage-" By then I decided to give them a little scare and make them pay attention. "HEY!" I demonically screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME?!" I demanded. "Uhh, nothing...?" Ray said nervously. I continue staring at them, staring into their souls. "Hahahaha!! I was just joking around. But seriously, if you don't want to get turned into food for Starfright's wolves, I suggest paying more attention. Ok?" They nodded back. Oops, think I scared them too much. Oh well. At least they're paying attention now. Ray's Notes: Starfright's weak points: Eyes, wings, tail, and ears. Moonfright's weak points: Head, wings, torso, and tail. Nightbow Alexa's weak points: Wings. SweetRage's weak points: Torso and legs. "I've been talking for an hours and a half, I'm tired. Y'all can have a break, we'll continue by talking about fighting skills tomorrow. Also, I have given you your weapons. They are in your rooms. If you have questions, feel free to ask me." The others slowly wandered off, while I stay in the room. I exhale, and close my eyes. When I open them again, I am in a dark room. Someone is standing in front of me. I know her very well, and she knows me very well too. When she looks up, I finally speak. "Hello my sister. How are you... SweetHeart..." "I'm fine, but how are you? Don't lie, I know that you were dead then came back." '' SweetHeart said quietly. "Um, well, I was going to tell you, but then I remembered that you and I are practically the same person." I muttered. We stare at each other for another 2 minutes, before she sighs and and looks away. "''Welp, since we have nothing else to talk about, you can leave my dark world. Oh? Why do I stay here when I could come with you? I'd rather stay here and be stuck on replay than try something new. I haven't seen the sun in centuries. I would crumble to dust when I go outside. Goodbye." "Wait wha- AAAHHHH!!" I screamed as she threw me out of her dimension. SweetHeart sighs and start gently singing: "I hate my metal bones, the bones and gears creak in my chest. My chest forever cold.." And she continues singing, doomed to sing the same song for all eternity. A portal opens in my room and I fall out screaming. "Ouch and oof." I thought as I hit the ground. I rub my head, and stand up. My room is filled to the brim with weapons, plans, maps of my old house and Hell in general, and a fridge with food in it. I walk over to the fridge and take out a cookie. I glance around to make sure no one's watching, and pour blood on the cookie. I start eating it, then I hear the knock. I turn around and Henriot is standing in the doorway. Oops. I hide the cookie and ask, "Uhh, hey Henriot, why are you in my room?" "Um, I had a question about the weapons.." he said. "Ok, what about them?" Henriot answered with, "Just wondering, can I have a crossbow instead of a regular bow?" I shrug. "Sorry dude, I can't give you a crossbow since I do not know how to summon one in." "Oh, ok." Henriot answers and leaves. I use magic to close the door and finish my cookie. Yum. I make a mental note to give them another day of relaxing, since they were going to train HARD on the day after tomorrow. I make more mental notes about what to tell them and what not to tell them. For instance, I can't tell them about the fact that Void Creatures are going to help us. Too much, too soon. Hopefully they don't figure out my real intentions. They think I'm going to defeat Starfright and lock her up. No, she doesn't deserve that. I'm going to take her super powerful scythe... AND KILL HER WITH IT. =+* To Be Continued*+= Part 4: Last Laugh 4: Lies Or Truth? Bai~ til next timeCategory:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Dramapasta Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Short Pastas